Dangerous
by Xkiara-chanX
Summary: this is just a bunch of misc one-shots i have been working on for a while. im open for ideas. Read and Reveiw! please no flames. i understand i am only a beginner writer.
1. Enticing

Dangerous.

Chapter 1- enticing

'_**Just a kiss**_

_**On your lips**_

_**In the moonlight.**_

_**Just a touch**_

_**Of the fire**_

_**Burning so bright'**_

I slowly walk through my small town, the smells of bread and such slightly overwhelming.

"Look. There she goes!" I hear one elder whisper to the child beside her.

"She's quite an odd young lady isn't she?" another whispers.

"Always got her head in the clouds and her mind on her music, that one."

'Jeez. I'm not bulletproof ya know.' A shadow passes in front of me and I am suddenly blocked from my destination. I sigh.

"What is it now uncle Saix?" I look at my uncle and smile.

"Xemnas wants you home." A protestant groan escapes my lungs.

"But… I just got out he-"he cuts me off.

"Now." I purse my lips and ball my fists.

"Fine. But this had better be pretty damn good of a reason."

-Break-

I slam my front door open and look at my dad's yellow/gold eyes.

"What now papa?" my Spanish accent is clear in my angry tone as I speak.

"We are no longer safe here." My eyes go wide in fear and terror.

"Wait. You mean…?" My dad nods. "But I thought…" I trail off and blink back tears.

"So did I." he says.

"So, we have to move again?" I ask, tears falling from my cheeks. Xemnas nods.

"Go and pack dear." I slowly walk up to my room and get my stuff.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"The Caribbean."

'Oh…'

**-Break-**

**-Sora's view.-**

'_**Telling Layla's story spoken**_

_**About how all her bones are broken**_

_**Hammers fall on all the pieces **_

_**Two months and her cover creases.'**_

"Come on Sora! I thought even you could do better than that!" I scoff and glare at Riku. I summon the dark Keyblade and smirk.

"Get real! Look which one of us is winning!" He laughs and charges at me. Something sparkles on the shoreline in my peripheral vision. Sensing my distraction, Riku stops.

"What was that?" I shrug and my Keyblades vanish.

"Sshh…" the water swirls beneath the surface. I watch the movement of whatever is swimming in the ocean.

"What is it Sora?" I turn to see Namine standing beside me, her notebook clutched in her fists.

"No clue."

"Come on guys! It's probably just a fish. Anyway, I am hungry and it's like almost 10:30 so… let's go!" I nod and follow them, glancing back at the water a few times.

-Break-

The waves crash onto the shore against my bare feet. I start walking on the beach thinking about what I saw earlier. A flash of light pink catches my attention. I look to my left and see a girl lying in the waves. My legs start running without telling my brain.

"Hey. Hey, are you okay?" she opens her eyes. I jump back at the gold glint in her beautiful violet eyes.

"I am so sorry. I had not realized this island is occupied." Her accent makes it clear that she is from somewhere in Spain.

"No, it's okay." She smiles and pulls the rest of her body out of the water.

Only the rest of her isn't legs.

They're fins.

"Who-what are you?" she giggle and looks at me.

"My name is Kairi. Princess Kairi Calypso Caro. I am a mermaid." Her scales and fins begin to disappear, as do the blood red scales on her chest. In a matter of seconds, Kairi is completely naked.

"Okay Kairi, let's see what I can do…" without looking, I cover her with my jacket and carry her up to our house.

-Break-

"So, how long have you lived here Sora?" I sip the Hazel-nut coffee in my hand and blink cutely at him.

"My whole life. I live here with my best friend Riku and his girlfriend Namine." I smile and nod.

"Can I live here too?" Sora blushes slightly and nods.

"If you want to. We don't have an extra room so you may have to sleep in Namine's room." I shake my head like a child.

"No! I wanna sleep with you Sora." His face goes red as a rose.

"O-okay… I don't mind. Come on. You're probably tired, no?" I nod and jump up from the couch and look at his extended hand confused. I reach and hold it in mine then gasp sharply and pull back. I blink.

"Y-you- your skin is so warm!" He laughs.

"You're not?"

"N-no… I- I'm cold…" Sora smiles and holds my hand softly.

"I think you're pretty cold too… perhaps I can warm you up." I don't miss the gold glint in his Azure eyes. It worries me a little.

-Break-

"Are you warmer yet Kairi?"

"Not quite as warm as I would hope to be." Sora laughs and snuggles me closer.

"So you want to be warmer?" I nod quickly and blush in the dark.

"Uh-huh."

"Then prepare to be hot." Sora's hand touches my cool skin softly, earning a shiver from my spine. He slowly trails it down to my knee and hooks his fingers around it. My knee is then hitched around Sora's hip and my lower body pulled closer to his. I moan at the new sensation.

"WH-what are you doing Sora?" his fingers hook around the loops of my new dress and he slowly tugs it down around my shoulders. My cleavage reveals as he tugs it lower.

"Making you hot. Do you like it?" I nod and reach to unzip the front of my dress.

"Touch me Sora. My skin gets hotter when you do." Sora nods and presses his hands to my chest. I moan again only louder. Something soft presses against my mouth and I realize it's another set of lips. Sora's mouth, against my own. I smile and slip my tongue into his mouth.

"Can we speed this up?" I ask softly pressing closer to the center of his heat. Sora laughs and leans in closer.

"Anything you want Princess." My dress is peeled off completely and Sora takes his own clothes off. My eyes widen wide as saucers at the sigh before me.

"You're so… perfect." The statement is so true. His skin, just lightly sun-kissed and his muscles, so brilliantly chiseled. It could only come from sword fighting.

"So are you. Kairi. You're so beautiful." I blush and smile. "Now, are you ready?" I look into his cerulean gaze and nod.

"Yes. I am." Sora slowly starts to enter me ripping my walls apart with each inch. I cringe and spread my legs wider allowing him more access.

"You okay?" I nod once he's all the way in. "can I move now?" I allow my eyes to open to stare into his. My hips move to their own accord against his. We both moan at the same. He starts slow until I groan against the skin of his throat, then Sora's quickening pace starts to get harder and more urgent. I start to moan louder and more frequently with every thrust he sends. My fingers intertwine with his as the knot in my lower abdomen suddenly pops. I scream and arch my back as Sora's mouth goes to my perky nipple. As soon as his tongue touches my skin I cum again.

"y-you came just from that?" I blush and nod softly.

"Sorry." Sora laughs (A/N hehe. I love Sora's laugh.)

"Don't be. I think it's awesome. You're so sensitive and just so damn perfect. I love it. I love you." My smile lights.

"I love you too."

I think I like how my ship crashed.

It made for a perfect ending.

Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey<strong>__** hey! Kiara-chan here! I know. I know… I have never written anything except for sasuXsaku. well at I write them but never get the courage to post them on fanfiction. But that changed when I started reading the Kingdom Hearts mangas. If you haven't read them yet, I suggest them strongly. So, what im going to do in this story is I will do one chapter for Sora and Kairi, one for Sasuke and Sakura, and one for another anime. Possibly Elfen Leid or something like that. So no worries, I am still the normal Kiara just more interested in different anime and manga now. **_

_**The order in which I will write the other chapters is; since the first was kingdom hearts, it will go K.H, Inuyasha, Naruto, then… I'll think about writing one for fruits basket. Basically, this story will be a mixture of different animes. So read and review. **_

_**-Kia~chan-. **_

_**Next chapter- Shaya (my O.C) and Sesshomaru. **_


	2. Perfection

Dangerous-

Chapter 2: Deadly

_**'back off i'll take you on!**_

_**headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**i know that you were wrong**_

_**and this is not**_

_**where you belong!'**_

"Die! Die! Die!" I kick the tree in front of me until there's nothing left of it but a small piece of kindling.

"Gah Shaya calm the hell down!" I glare at my twin sister and jump up onto the branch above her.

"Shut UP Kagome! I need to show your little boyfriend that I am just as good without my demon side as I am with it!" she sighs and hops down from her low branch.

"You don't need to prove anything to Inuyasha. You guys just will just get into another bet and then another and then another." I nod.

"He gets on my nerves. Kagome… you and your boyfriend irk me. I have been irked by you." My sister laughs and walks inside.

"Come on Shay! Let's go for a walk." I smirk and form my half demon traits. My floppy black ears slowly curl and my tail pushes out from the small hole I cut in my shorts.

"Okay!" I run out the door with my large black collar choker on. "Come on! Come On! Let's go for a wa-OOF!" I'm abruptly stopped by a wall of fur and sexy white hair. "Damn Sesshomaru that hurt!" I receive a loud laugh from his not so attractive brother.

"You two are a match made in-"

"Shut it cat" I glare at him and smirk. "Guess what I can do."

"What? Scratch your own ass?" I growl angrily at him and shake my head.

"I can climb a tree without help from my demon form." Inuyasha scoffs.

"Let's see it then." I nod and go full human form, my hair changing from a shiny silver to its normal black. I run up the tree trunk. I almost touch the top of the tree; when my foot catches on a curving branch. It pulls me back and I hear my ankle snap.

"AH!" I fall to the quickly oncoming ground.

-Break-

**_'Just walk away,_**

**_Make it easy on yourself!_**

**_Just walk away,_**

**_Please release me from this hell!'_**

"A broken ankle, broken wrist, fractured jaw bone, and 3 broken fingers." I groan and hold my cast up for everyone to sign it.

"How, in god's name, do you fall out of a tree?" I glare at Inuyasha.

"SHUT UUUUUUP! I can't exactly climb them like you can!" I whine.

"Obviously." I whip my head around to glare at Sesshomaru.

"You know, I still have one good arm to hit you with." He smirks.

"Sure. You wouldn't hit me Shaya. You know you wouldn't." he says in a matter-o-fact tone.

'Tch, Asshole.' I sigh and walk into my house. I faintly hear Kagome say goodbye to the twin brothers and the door slowly close.

"You have got it so bad you don't even know dear sister." I glance at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask lolling my head to the side.

"You like Sesshomaru. Don't you?" I sigh and nod.

"Yeah… I do, I like him a lot." Kagome laughs.

"I happen to know, he likes you too." I snap my head up and stare at her.

"Don't tease me dude. I would be crushed if it isn't true." She nods.

"I'm not teasing. It's true, I heard him talking to Inuyasha while you were in the hospital getting your bones…fixed." I groan.

"Don't remind me." I laugh and peel my arm cast off; as my arm already healed itself.

"So, you like him…like…like, like him?" I nod and blush, my demon side forming my ears and tail.

"I do."

"Then I have a plan." She says, rubbing her hands together with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh no."

-Break-

**_'Two A.M and she calls me 'cause im still awake_**

**_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_**

**_I don't love him._**

**_Winter just wasn't my season.'_**

"Come on Shaya, don't be scared. You look amazing." My face contorts into a look of horror.

"I look like a… giiiirrrrrl!" Kagome laughs and pokes my flat stomach.

"You're supposed to!" I groan and look in the mirror. I stare at the soft purple of the flowing gown and the black corset pushing my boobs up to my chin. The bottom of the dress has pretty black and white floral patterns.

"It's so… flowery." I say twirling in a 360 degree circle.

"Yep. Sesshomaru likes flowers." I giggle.

"Cool. I got the girly part down."

"Yeah. Now you just need some manners." She says pulling my arm.

"Hey!" my sister laughs and pushes me down onto a chair she set up

"Shush. Okay, we have 20 minutes before Sesshomaru will get here. Alright, what do you say when he says you look pretty?" I sigh.

"I say; 'thank you. You look nice too.'" Kagome smiles.

"Good girl. Now, what do you do when he pulls your chair out?" she asks, demonstrating.

"I sit politely and gesture for him to sit."

"Good! Okay, now… how do you eat your food?" my eyes roll.

"Carefully and slowly." She nods and stands.

"How do you walk?"

"Seductively, with a small sway of my hips."

"Show me." I nod and walk to the stairs then back again.

"So?"

"Perfect. Here he comes!" my twin then runs up the stairs, giggling quietly to herself. I smile and gloss my lips.

"Wow… you look… wow." I whirl and almost fall on my ass. Im caught by a mysterious mess of white hair.

"A-ah! I-im sorry Sesshomaru!" I blush madly and stand up.

"It's fine. I don't mind holding you… okay, that came out wrong. Sorry." I smile.

"It's okay. I don't mind being held by you." His cheeks tint slightly red. I lean up and softly kiss my dark crush. Im tipped back again, my head hits the ground and Sesshomaru is on top of me, ripping my corset off. I gasp and arch my back off the ground.

"Sorry. It's just-" I shove my tongue down his throat and smirk.

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me and ravish me until I die." My lover nods and pulls the sleeves to my dress down. In a matter of seconds, I'm naked (save for my underwear and black silk bra.). My hands travel down to the front of his pants.

"!" I giggle.

"My, my… aren't you hard?" Sesshomaru groans softly and nods, grinning. "I can fix that." My skinny fingers slowly slip under the waistband of his pants as his slide up my leg to my heat. I grip him roughly and pump my hand up and down quickly. Sesshomaru purrs seductively while thrumming my core with expertly skilled fingers. I moan capturing his lips in a steamy, sloppy kiss. Warm liquid starts to run down my arm from my milking my crush's length. My smirk grows as he cums with my name on his deadly lips. It falters when I release with a sharp squeak.

"There. Now we have both wasted an orgasm. So now we have one together." I don't get a chance to protest before I'm slammed into by a large pole of man (A/N lmao! :]) I scream and latch my legs around his hips, pulling myself up and meeting his powerful thrusts. My lungs collapse in pants as my lover starts to go faster, pounding into me harder.

"AH! SESSHOMARU!" my orgasm spasms through me, rocking me into the middle of wonderland. He moans my name loud and empties completely inside me catching my lips, once more in a kiss. I lay my head back panting and gasping for air as I come down from my high.

"Best. Date. Ever!" I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck.

"So, you DO like me?" I nod and kiss the corner of his mouth quickly.

"I do."

"Good. I like you too." I smile and hug him close.

"I think you should know… I love your ears. And your tail." He runs his hand down my puffy black tail making me shiver and growl seductively. "And I think I may love you too…" I smile and blush.

"Just perfect. I love you."

Chapter end!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! I finally finished the second chapter! It took me forever to finish this. It started as an Elfen Leid story but then I got stuck and decided to make it Inuyasha. I actually wrote the 3<strong>__**rd**__** chapter before I had even started this one. Most likely because I like writing sasusaku better than anything. So this one was fun to write because of my O.C Shaya. She is kind of a reflection of who I really am. Crazy, insane, hot, and a big klutz. I love writing her in. so prepare to read more of her with different people. Lol read on fans! **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Kiara-chan**_

_**Ja-Ne! :)**_

_**Next chapter is going to be sasusaku.**_


	3. Captivating

Dangerous Chapter 3

Chapter 3- captivating.

**_'You didn't listen_**

**_You didn't hear me_**

**_When I said I want more_**

**_I got no more_**

**_You weren't stealing me away'_**

I set the picture of my old squad down and finish packing my stuff. Sighing silently to myself, I open the window to my room and climb out silently and lift the black mask over my nose and mouth. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and look at the screen.

**From: -BlondieBoy-**

**To: Saku*Cherry**

**I know what you're doing Sakura. You know I can't let you leave. You are a leaf village ninja and nothing is going to change that. I told Kakashi and we are waiting by the front gates. We have guards all around. Don't leave, please. Think about all your friends and family.**

**From: Saku*Cherry**

**To: -BlondieBoy- **

**Naruto. I don't have any friends anymore remember? I killed my family. Don't even try to stop me. I have my mind set and nothing will change it. Sorry.**

I slip my phone back into my pocket and pull my Anbu mask over my face.

"Goodbye Naruto." I disappear and poof out into the woods.

-Break-

**_'After a while_**

**_The current is calling me_**

**_Lulling me, waving goodbye_**

**_I'm out here alone_**

**_Oh god can you save me now?_**

**_Sinking my heart turns to stone.'_**

A twig snaps somewhere out to my left and I become immediately alert and switch my eyes to a rinnegan. Seeing that no one is there, I de-activate it and sigh, stopping and sitting on a high branch.

"All I'm saying is… someone could attack us." I freeze and shrink against the tree trunk.

"Ah. Shuddap Karin!"

"Both of you need to shut it. You're giving me a migraine." My eyes widen and I look down at the bottom of the tall birch I'm in. I gasp inaudibly.

'No! Look away Sakura!' I don't listen to my inner persona. I can't help but stare; you cant not stare at his perfection.

"Sasuke…" I whisper. Almost immediately he stops and looks up towards me. A smirk spreads across his god like mouth.

"Sakura. Come down." I laugh maniacally like a murderer.

"Not a chance Uchiha!" his smirk fades slightly.

"I won't hurt you Sakura. Though I can't promise the same from my team." I smirk and poof in front of him, suddenly feeling very short. With my rinnegan activated, I look him in the eyes and deflect any genjutsu he hopes to use on me.

"So it's true." I glare at him and clench my fists.

"Yup. I'm pein's daughter. Konan is my mom." Sasuke nods and looks at my target eyes. I smirk and fling my fist into his cheek. The girl with the glasses gasps and holds her hands out. My muscles freeze and I fall to the ground.

"Tsunade has taught you well Sakura." My eyes prick at the sound of my mentor's name.

"Shut up! You ruined my life! You killed Tsunade and my mom! I hate you Uchiha Sasuke! I hate you!" He ignores me and picks me up by my wide hips, setting me on his shoulders. "Let me go! Put me down you fucking perv!" my hand falls and softly brushes the small of his back. Sasuke groans softly and creeps his hand up my inner thigh slowly. I bite back a moan and press my legs together. Sasuke growls and I smirk, touching his back again.

"Sakura…" he growls my name quietly and I smile.

"Put me down manwhore." He laughs softly (a dark sound I don't recommend listening to). I am set down and latched onto by sasuke's arm around my waist.

"You're not getting away so easy this time." He whispers into my ear and licks the shell. I shiver. That was just what I was hopping he would say.

-Break-

**_'Angles,_**

**_ Lift me!_**

**_Are you,_**

**_With me?_**

**_I'm holdin on to you _**

**_Like im holdin on to White _**

**_Balloons!'_**

My life is exceedingly strange. I murdered my family, killed my own heart in the process, and betrayed my village; all in one day. Now, I'm being given sake from my new best friends.

"I still can't believe you stood up to Sasuke like that!" I look at Karin and smirk.

"One of my many talents. I'm really not scared of anything. Except for my real parents. They frighten me." I say.

"Why?" Suigetsu asks.

"Cause' I don't know them…" I laugh it off and down the rest of my shot, smirking. "Give me some more sake!" Karin laughs and hands me the bottle. I down it in 3 seconds flat. I hiccup and blush softly.

"Okay Sakura… I think you've had enough." I smile and nod, standing up from my chair.

"I'm going to my room… Dammit! I don't have a room!" I hiccup again and frown.

"Who gave Sakura the alcohol?" I hold a finger in the air and run into a big hard wall.

"Oomph! Who put that wall there?" I look up and see dark, onyx orbs glaring down at me.

"What are you doing?" I smirk.

"Getting friendly with your team. I like Suigetsu! He's so nice! Not at all like you. And Karin is so hilarious!" I'm grabbed and thrown over sasuke's shoulder. I hiccup and giggle.

_**'I thought I knew who you were**_

_**I see that you were a lesson to learn**_

_**And all I am to you now,**_

_**Is a bridge that's been burned.'**_

"Don't touch me! Why can't you get the fucking fact that I don't care about you anymore! I'm not the girl I used to be!" I throw a kunai at him and activate my rinnegan.

"You shouldn't be attacking me Sakura! I'm not the bad guy here!" I scoff in disbelief.

"No. you're not… I AM!" I run until not even his sharingan can see me. " I have become a dangerous weapon! One even YOU should fear!" I fling three senbon at his back; they hit his spine. Sasuke crumples to the ground, bleeding and panting.

"Sakura! I'm sorry for everything! Just…-"

"Save the shit Sasuke. I don't care if you are or not." I hold my stained-black katana over my head and bring it down quickly; right beside sasuke's face, barely missing his chiseled nose. I laugh hysterically and bring healing chakra to my palm, pressing it against Sasuke's back while pulling the senbon out. I press the sensitive spot on his back again and hear him suck in a sharp breath. I smirk and trail my hand down his spine and press on that spot again, only harder. Sasuke groans loud and then he's on top of me, a hand on my filled out chest. I gasp and look into his red eyes.

"You could have killed me Sak. Why didn't you?" I smirk and flip out position.

"You're yummy sasuke-kun. That and my new friends would hate me like my old ones do." I lean in so close to his face, I can smell the peppermint on his breath. "You want some don't you?" my eyes fade back to green as his go back to black. His pupils dilate and his other hand goes to my short medic skirt.

"This is wrong."

"Shut up and kiss me Uchiha." I grin and lower my face to his and press my lips to his. It starts with small, pointless little pecks. Soon we're making out full on as I shove my tongue through our lips and into Sasuke's mouth. His hand darts beneath my skirt and past my underwear. I moan into his mouth and grind against his intruding fingers. His other hand is busy undoing the ties of my black corset.

'Ooh he has such skilled hands doesn't he?' I moan in a yes form and arch my back to give Sasuke more access.

"I don't want your fingers Sasuke. I want the big thing that's nearly ripping your pants." I smile sweetly and snake my hands down to the juicy treasure. Sasuke lets out a groan as I slide down to the pulsating cock in my hands. I swirl my lips around the tip and slide my hand up the base slowly.

"Ah… Sakura." I feel him go harder than normal and then my mouth is full. I smirk and swallow every last bit of it. My tongue darts out to lick my lips seductively. "Aw god Sakura." My smirk grows as I rub my fingers along his length slowly, hardening it again. Positioning myself over him, I'm pushed on my knees and Sasuke's head goes between my legs. I moan and buck my hips against his mouth.

"Mmm… Sasuke…. Oh Gaaawwwwd moorrreee!" his mouth disappears and is replaced by something big and hard. I snap my eyes open wide as he pounds into me. A scream escapes my lungs as ripping pain shoots through my vaginal area.

"This might be a good time to say…" I gasp out in searing agony. "I'm a virgin Sasuke… well at least I was." I hear blood dripping on the ground as Sasuke thrusts harder and harder each time. I hear a faint click and whispering snickers.

Oh. Fuck. I smirk and decide to give them something to look at. Sasuke's hands rip my shirt open as he pounds me faster. I moan and lean back, causing us to fall back. I gasp at the new, pleasurable sensation. A knot starts to form in my lower stomach. I open my mouth as it meets Sasuke's tongue. I suck on the small muscle softly, while the knot gets tighter. Sasuke turns me so I straddle him as he goes harder.

"Oohhhh Sakura…" I hear him moan my name softly, it sends me over the edge. More snickers sound as I throw my head back and scream Sasuke's name as I come violently. I feel something shoot inside me and I gasp. Sasuke smirks and lifts me off of him. I look into his onyx eyes with trust.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" I smirk too and giggle softly.

"Oh my god!" Sasuke look sat me in question. I hold up a small foil packet and look back and forth between him and the small square. This is going to be one hell of a life.

* * *

><p><em><span>This one was possibly my favorite out of the three I have written so far. It's also possibly the best lemon I've ever written. Normally when I go back over my stories, I usually skip the lemon I wrote in. but I just wanted to read this one over and over. It'<span>__s really hot huh? Lol yeah I know. Did you guys like it? I hope so. Because I loved writing it and I know it's kinda short. The next one I will make super long. Read on faithful fanatics! _

_R&R! _

_Next story- HaruXTohru (fruits basket)._

_~Kiara-chan~_


	4. Authors Note important!

Sorry for any inconvenience. But I wont be able to upload for a little while. I am having really bad writers block. I will update as soon as I can. Sorry! I am open for any ideas. Again, no flames, I am currently in writing of the 4th chapter so, I need some ideas.

Thanks!

Kiara-Chan!


	5. seductive

Dangerous

Chapter 4- seductive

'_**I'll stop the whole world,**_

_**I'll stop the WHOLE world!**_

_**From turning into a monster,**_

_**Eating us alive!**_

_**Don't you ever wonder**_

_**How we survive?**_

_**Now that you're gone,**_

_**The world…is ours.'**_

"You know. You're really starting to get on my nerves." I look at Yuki and then back at Kyo.

"Yeah well you can just suck it up-" Yuki reaches into the grocery bag and swiftly shoves a handful of leeks into Kyo's mouth.

"Ah! Kyo!" I widen my eyes and stand over him.

"That should keep him quiet for a while." I sigh. Kyo and Yuki have been fighting more than normal lately. It's starting to worry me.

"So Ms. Honda, how was your New Years with Hana and uou?" I smile.

"It was fine Yuki. Thanks for asking. It was mostly uneventful but we did have a run in with Hatsuharu. He was lost…again."

"Well that sure is surprising." I laugh and nod.

"He was mad at Kyo again. Because he gets to spend more time with us than Haru does." Yuki nods and smiles at the thought.

"Haru does tend to get jealous at times."

'Why would he get jealous for Kyo being with me and Yuki?'

"So Miss Honda, shall we head home?" he asks softly.

"What about Kyo?" I cock my head to the side.

"He'll wake up sooner or later." I laugh softly and follow Yuki home.

-Break-

"That was cruel and unusual punishment and you know it!" Kyo slides the door open quickly and steps inside, fuming. "Damn Rat!"

"Stupid cat."

"Yay. He's alive. Yuki. You know we shouldn't try and kill each other with least favorite foods."

"Sometimes I just want to slap you over the head Shigure." I sigh again and sip my tea listening to loud voices outside.

"… I told you Rin… it's over between us. I just can't take it anymore."

'Haru!'

"But Haru! I love you! You cannot seriously be doing this to me!"

'Rin?'

"Sorry. I am. I… I-I love someone else." My eyes widen and I lean closer to the window.

"Is it that Tohru chick?" I glare through the curtain.

"… yes." I gasp so loud that everything stops.

"What's happened Miss Honda?" Yuki rushes to my side pressing the back of his hand to my forehead.

"N-nothing. Sorry for the scare everyone. I was just thinking about how we are out of rice." I say blushing.

"But we ha-" Shigure doesn't get to finish his sentence before im up the stairs and into my room slamming the door shut.

'Oh my god!' I slide down to the floor with my back against the wall. 'Haru… loves me? No. this is a dream. Im going to pinch myself and I'm going to wake up… do I really want to wake up if it is a dream?... yes! Haru belongs to Rin. Not me.'

"Tohru!" I squeak and cover my head with my hands at the embarrassing pictures flashing through my head.

"y-yes H-Hatsuharu?" I look up into silver/gray eyes staring back at me at a very close proximity. The light blush on my cheeks grows darker and rosier.

"I know you heard me and Rin talking." My eyes widen into saucer size. I shake my head.

"I didn't here a single thing Haru."

"Yes you did. You heard because I let you hear. I was egging Rin to talk louder as I did. I wanted you to hear." I gasp and look back into his eyes.

"y-you did?" he nods and stands.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. But I do love you." I smile and kiss his cheek softly.

"Well… I may just feel the same way."

-Break-

'_**Uh oh I want some more!**_

_**Uh oh what are you waiting for?**_

_**Take a bite of my heart tonight!'**_

"boo." I squeak and smack my lover's arm.

"Stop trying. You don't scare me!" Haru laughs and bears his shiny fake fangs.

"Ah. But you scare me. You look like you could stab someone at any moment." I smirk and hold the knife at my side.

"That's the point. I am Anti-Kairi.. Gone insane. So, who are you supposed to be? Dracula?" he laughs.

"No. I am Alexander, from Vampire Kisses." I giggle.

"Your hair is a little too white to be Alexander, babe." I look at his sexy costume, then down at my own provocative costume (A/N pics on my page for those who don't know what her costume looks like.!) that he had talked me into buying.

"Quiet. You look so damn sexy Tohru. Your costume is perfect. I like it. It's so… revealing." Haru wags his eyebrows like a dork and pulls me close. My straightened hair flies out behind me as I'm pulled into the arms of my boyfriend.

"Thanks. I like it too. I feel… dangerous in this. Like I can do anything."

"Sweet."

-Break-

"Boy you got my heart beatin mile away!" I quote from Nicki Minaj, alcohol quickly coursing through my veins. "Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom , boom-ba-doom-boom-bass. Yeah that super bass!" Haru laughs and kisses me softly.

"That can be our song. Kay?" I nod and hug him close.

"Okay… Haru, I'm tired. Carry me to my bed?" I ask holding my arms out cutely.

"Anything for my little heartless." I giggle and place a drunken kiss on my vampire's lips. A warm muscle pokes my lips; I open them to let Haru's tongue into my mouth.

"Mmph!" My muffled grunt sounds as Haru tosses me onto our bed and climbs on top of me untying his black cape. I unzip the front of my dress and grip his cape in my left hand smirking.

"That is such an evil look." I nod and take the rest of my top off and roll the sexy fishnet socks on my legs up a little more while pulling a small pocket whip out. The evil glint in my eyes shines brighter.

"You've been a bad boy Hatsuharu. Now you get your punishment. It's my turn to take control." Haru nods and lays back. I tie his black cape around my neck and lick my suddenly dry lips.

"Control away mistress." I smirk.

"Take off your pants Haru." He complies quickly while staring deeply into my eyes. I sink to my knees and take him into my mouth. Hatsuharu moans as my tongue swirls lightly around the swollen tip.

"Oh god Tohru." His hand knots through my hair and pushes my head down further. My throat engulfs him as I suck his cock harder. Warm liquid begins to fill my mouth. I swallow quickly and smirk up at Haru's pleasured expression. My limbs crawl up to my lover's lips and I plant a sloppy kiss there while slowly hovering over his length.

"Will it hurt?" I ask looking down at our hips.

"I don't know. It's okay if you don't wanna do thi-" I don't allow him to finish his sentence. I cut him off by slamming my lower half down onto his. A scream rips its way up my throat but is silenced by Haru's lips on mine. He moans and starts to move slow but hard. I squeak and moan with each thrust into me he sends.

"Oh haruu!" my body clenches around his cock making him moan even louder. I push my lips onto his to silence him. "Sshh babe, quiet. We don't want to wake up the house." Haru smirks and pounds faster into me making my breath come out in puffs. A knot begins to form in my lower stomach. It breaks apart quickly and a piercing scream erupts from my mouth. I quickly shut it and look down to my lover.

"oops." I blush nervously and detach my self from his body. I hear running footsteps down the hall rushing to my bedroom. I squeak and push Haru's head under the covers.

"Miss Honda! Are you okay?" I nod and smile meekly.

"nightmare." Kyo pushes past Yuki and scans my room sniffing softly. I cringe as he looks at me in question smelling sweat and sex in the air. He smirks and winks; knowing what was done. I sigh.

"Are you sure you're alright?" an unknown muscle pushes past my barrier down beneath the blankets. I cross my eyes behind my eyelids and nod trying not to moan.

"I'm… f-fine!" I squeal and open my eyes to see only Yuki standing there with a questioning look on his face.

"Okay… sleep well Miss Honda." I smile as he shuts my door and grip Haru's head.

"Oh go-" his finger snakes into my core and causes another orgasm to rip through my body.

"You taste so good Tohru." I blush and pull him back up.

"So do you Haru."

-Break- (two months later)

' _**I like the way **_

_**You such a star.**_

_**But that's not why I love you!'**_

"I love you Hatsuharu." Haru smiles and kisses me passionately.

"I love you too Tohru." I smile back and hug him.

"That's good because… I'm pregnant." His eye go wide as saucers. I stare into them intense and nervous.

"That's perfect. Now I'll have more to love than just you." I smile and hold him tight.

"Everything finally fits."

"Yeah… in more ways than one." He smirks and pulls me close.

"You are such a perv."

"And you love it." I smirk.

"I do."

_**Yo. Kiara here. Yes. I know that Haru and Tohru are not an ideal couple but I think they are just so damn cute together. So anyway, I did finally finish this and I am currently working on the fifth chapter. And word of warning. It is going to be really long. Mostly 'because it has songs and stuff in it. The chapter itself –without the lyrics- is about 9 pages long on Microsoft word. So it is going to take me forever to finish. I am kind of in the middle. So, the next chapter is a K.H fic. It is Kairi and Sora, only because of their Antis. The next K.H one I write will either be Roxas and Xion or Namine and Riku. I will have a list of the songs I used in the 5**__**th**__** chapter at the end. So Read and Review!**_

_**~Kiara-chan~**_


	6. Trapped

Dangerous

Chapter 5- Trapped.

_Solitude…_

I'm completely happy with it.

In fact, I prefer it.

_Solitude… _

It makes me happy. I like to be alone. Though no one else likes being lonely. I enjoy being the only one of my kind. I have grown used to being the only one. In a certain way, I'm like Tigger; from Whinnie the Pooh. The wonderful thing about me is… I'm the only one. The only kita left…

My thoughts continue in negativity as I make my way onto the stage. The music starts as I close my eyes. My brother starts on his guitar as Xion hits her drums. Roxas hums in the back to make a cool back noise, I step up and grab my white mic and open my violet eyes.

'_**You were my conscience.**_

_**So solid now you're like water.**_

_**And we started drowning,**_

_**Not like we'd sink any farther.**_

_**Now I let my heart go,**_

_**It's somewhere down at the bottom.**_

_**But I'll get a new one,**_

_**And come back for the hope that you stole it!**_

_**I'll stop the whole world,**_

_**I'll stop the whole world!**_

_**From turning into a monster**_

_**Eating us alive!**_

_**Don't you ever wonder,**_

_**How we survive?**_

_**Well now that you're gone,**_

_**The world is ours.**_

_**Uh oh uh oh **_

_**Uh oh uh oh…**_

_**I'm only human,**_

_**I've got a skeleton in me!**_

_**But I'm not the villain,**_

_**Despite what you're always preaching.**_

_**Call me a traitor,**_

_**But I'm just collecting your victims.**_

_**And they're getting stronger**_

_**I hear them calling!**_

_**(Hear them calling!)**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**From turning into a monster**_

_**Eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder**_

_**How we survive?**_

_**No that you're gone**_

_**The world is ours!**_

_**Well, you follow straight back solutions**_

_**But I like the tension.**_

_**And not always knowing the answer,**_

_**You're gonna lose it,**_

_**Yeah you're gonna lose it!**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**From turning into a monster**_

_**Eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder**_

_**How we survive?**_

_**Now that you're gone**_

_**The world…**_

_**I'll stop the whole world!**_

_**I'll stop the whole world**_

_**From turning into a monster**_

_**Eating us alive**_

_**Don't you ever wonder**_

_**How we,**_

_**Survi-i-ive?**_

_**Now that you're gone…**_

_**The world,**_

_**Is ours.'**_

I hold the mic away to take a breath and then bring it back to my face.

"Did you all enjoy THAT?" screams sound from all around me with applause and love. "If you all liked that you're going to love this next song! Personally, it's one of my favorites. So please give it up for my sister Xion!" she steps up and pulls her own mic out, holding it in her fist. "Good luck. Love you."

"Thanks Kai. Love you too." I walk to her drums and twirl the drumstick hitting the beat to our song.

'_**I always thought I had it figured out**__**  
><strong>__**No need for the benefit of the doubt**__**  
><strong>__**I could never look beyond what**____**I could see**_

_**I was in control and it was all about me**_

_**I'm so sick and tired**__**  
><strong>__**of this selfish life... **_

_**I want more**__**  
><strong>__**Reach out,**_

_**Reach out**__**  
><strong>__**This house is burning down**__**  
><strong>__**These walls we've built are caving in**__**  
><strong>__**Reach out, don't give up**__**  
><strong>__**We're standing on the ashes**__**  
><strong>__**With a clearer view and a new perspective**__**  
><strong>__**I can feel the hardness breaking up inside**__**  
><strong>__**Shattered by the tears falling from their eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I just want to push beyond the boundaries**__**  
><strong>__**Surrendering all control 'cause it's not about me**__**  
><strong>__**They're so sick and tired**__**  
><strong>__**Of our selfish lives... **_

_**They need more**__**  
><strong>__**Reach out **_

_**(We know they need us)**__**  
><strong>__**Reach out **_

_**(And they're all around us)**__**  
><strong>__**This house is burning down**__**  
><strong>__**these walls we've built are caving in**__**  
><strong>__**Reach out **_

_**(It's a new beginning)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't give up **_

_**(With the love we're giving)**__**  
><strong>__**We're standing on the ashes**__**  
><strong>__**with a clearer view and a new perspective**__**  
><strong>__**we need to open up our eyes**__**  
><strong>__**See it written on their faces!**__**  
><strong>__**We are running out of time**__**  
><strong>__**is there no one who will save them?**__**  
><strong>__**I'm reaching out**__**  
>Reach out,<strong>_

_**(We know they need us)**_

_**Reach out!**_

_**(And they're all around us!)**_

_**This house is burning down**_

_**These walls we built are caving in!**_

_**Reach out,**_

_**(It's a new beginning)**_

_**Don't give u-up! **_

_**(With the love we're giving!)**_

_**We're standing on the ashes **_

_**With a clearer view and a new perspective!**_

_**Reach out,**_

_**(We know they need us)**_

_**Reach out!**_

_**(And they're all around us!)**_

_**This house is burning down**_

_**These walls we built are caving in!**_

_**Reach out,**_

_**(It's a new beginning)**_

_**Don't give u-up! **_

_**(With the love we're giving!)**_

_**We're standing on the ashes **_

_**With a clearer view and a new perspective!'**_

The song ends and Xion steps away from the mic as our fans scream and cheer.

"Good job babe." I hear her boyfriend Roxas say.

"thanks." She kisses him as I look away. I don't care about the fact that they're together but I just don't want them too close. Because Roxas has a brother, and he is like me. I step back up and sigh into the mic.

"Now, my brother Axel will sing a few songs that he wrote! Enjoy!" I hand Axel the mic and walk off the stage.

'Face it Kai. You love the boy with the blue eyes.' I shake my head at my Anti's voice.

'No. I don't. I barely know him. He could just be lying all I know.' I open the door to my private dressing room and sit in front of the mirror, staring at a face of no emotion.

'You don't really believe that do you?' I shake my head again.

'I want to. But sometimes, I just don't know…'

"Knock knock!" I jump at the sound of my best friend's voice. Standing, I take one last look at the empty face in the mirror and head to my door.

"Hey Riku. What's up?"

"You missed your last song. Namine sang it for you." I sigh.

"I did? And she did?" Riku nods. Namine is his girlfriend and also one of my best friends; she's our back-up vocals.

"What's wrong? Thinkin about Sora?" I punch his shoulder lightly.

"You know I don't have time to think about things like that." It's true. I have my whole career ahead of me ad I wasn't about to let some kid like him ruin my life's plan.

"You say that but do you really believe it in your heart?" Riku –our bass player– looks at me half expecting me to say no. I just sigh.

"I-I um… I do. I just don't have time for love…" I say and shut my door softly. "sorry." My voice cracks as pictures of a smiling Sora run through my mind. How on earth could he be so damn happy with such a dark curse surrounding his every move?

'He; unlike some people I know…; doesn't let his Anti get to him like you let me get to you.' I mentally groan and roll my eyes.

'I don't let you get to me. You just happen to get on my nerves.' My Anti laughs and pushes herself to my consciousness.

'Can we have some fun yet? I'm so tired of being trapped in here…all alone… with nobody to-'

"Alright GOD!" I clasp a hand over my mouth realizing I had just spoken aloud to the voice inside my mind. My eyes close softly for a second before they are opened again by my Anti.

"You really need to moisturize Kairi!" I roll my eyes and will her mouth shut.

'Shut it. Now, to the bar, or wherever you wanna go, and no talking to the rest of the band or… you know… if we see him.' The drama queen nods swiftly while caking my face with makeup. I sigh and curl up in a corner to think about everything that had happened over the past few years. I start to think about what my Anti would do tonight when a memory passes in front of my mind.

~flashback~

I squeal and pedal on my bike as fast as my 13 year old legs could carry me, away from the boy chasing me.

"Wait up Kairi!" I look behind me and push my legs down onto the street to stop my purple bike.

"Sorry! I like going fast!" my smile grows as he pedals up the hill to reach me at the top. I giggle as he grabs my hand and pulls it to his chest. I place my palm flat and smile into his blue eyes. His heartbeat rang loud and hard as though he had just run a mile.

"Kairi… this is how you make me feel." I smile wider and lean in to close the distance between us. Our lips touch (it isn't the first time) and electricity courses through my veins to every inch of my body. We break apart and my smile returns; as does the blush, lightly dusting my pale cheeks.

"Sora…" we kiss again.

~end flashback~

I'm jolted out of my memory with the sound of his name. Of course! That's why I felt so attracted to him!

'You finally remembered huh?' I nod solemnly, smiling and touching my lips softly.

'Yeah, I do. He was the one. The one I l-l-loved.'

"Yap. Okay, I need a name… how about… Kaia?' I sigh again and nod.

'Okay Kaia. Now what?' she smirks.

'We sneak past your friends and hope they don't notice the fact that my eyes are glowing yellow.' I mentally groan and nod.

'Okay. They should all be in their rooms by now. Let's go!' I push my limbs forward and into the hall.

"Come on bro! You know you're the only one that can help her!" I freeze and peer down the hall. I see Roxas leaning in his doorway listening to someone talking softly.

"I… I'm not sure I can do that though…" I widen my violet orbs at his voice.

'Sora!'

"You have to. She is so important to Xion. And knowing that she could just go insane from having the other one, well it tears her and Axel apart!" Sora sighs.

"But are you sure she wouldn't mind if I become the co-lead singer?" I gasp inside my mind and nod my head screaming.

'yeeeessss! Sora I don't care what you do! Just please, stay close to me!' I shake my head of the embarrassing thought. My Anti giggles and I feel my soul being pulled back to the surface. Kaia then curls up in a corner of my mind and winks at me. I sigh and try to walk alluringly in the 5 inch stilettos Kaia put me in. my smirk returns.

"I should really call Orkin huh Roxas? Because you really are a pest." The blond laughs along with his brown headed brother. I smile and stand next to them, still feeling short compared to them.

"I could say the same for you." I chuckle softly and wince as a sharp pain zaps through my shoulder and up my neck. I rub the suddenly sore spot slowly while moving my head away from my hand. "What's up Kairi? You pull something?" I shake my head and rub harder, in hope of making it go away.

"No. my shoulders and neck just really hurt right now." Sora smiles and looks at Roxas, as if asking him something silently.

"Sora is great with massages…" I glare at Roxas and wince again as the pain comes back. A sigh escapes my rose lips.

"Okay. If he can get rid of the pain in my neck then I will believe you. If he can't… I'm going to attack you Roxas." I finish with a smile. Both of the brothers nod and Roxas walks onto his room and shuts the door.

"So… come on Kairi, follow me." He starts to walk. I reach for his hand; he pulls his arm back and grabs my wrist. I blush and let myself be pulled to the big room we use as like a spa area. I walk in behind Sora and shut the door behind me.

"Okay. I am going to change so… just tell me whenever your ready." I walk into the changing rooms and pull my red dress off and pull on a long, white, flowing skirt and a white top that barely covered my breasts with a wooden circle in the middle, showing off my cleavage. I pull my hair up in twisty pigtails and smile at my reflection.

'You look pretty.' I nod and place a hand on my pale abdomen seeing all the muscles rippling there.

'I really do.' I slip into white ballet flats and walk out into the room where Sora stands. He turns and his eyes widen.

"Wow… um, you look so… beautiful." I smile and sit on the backless couch and nod to my back. The blue eyed boy complies and sits behind me softly setting his hands on my shoulders. I sigh in contempt as Sora slowly rubs my shoulders. His magical hands continue to rub in slow circles on my shoulders. I allow my eyes to close. I notice his hands straying a little lower and I tense a little.

"Calm down Kai. You have so many knots. If you want any relaxation, you're going to need to get rid of them. So trust me, I won't try anything. I can't…" I nod and try to relax my tense muscles. His hands travel lower, pressing harder and rubbing in faster circles. I bite my lip to keep from sighing at the sensual feeling he's giving me. Sora moves his hands to the small of my back and he presses there just slightly. It causes enough friction on my skin to make me moan. I gasp and stand.

"Sorry!" I run out the door blushing, with a small smile on my face.

-Break-

'_**I love the way that your heart brakes,**_

_**With every injustice and deadly fate**_

_**Praying it all will be new!**_

_**I'm living like it all depends on you!**_

_**Whoa-a-oh!**_

_**Here you are **_

_**Down on your knees again! **_

_**Trying to find air,**_

_**To breathe again!**_

_**And only surrender will help you now**_

_**I love you**_

_**Please see and believe again!**_

_**I love that you're never satisfied**_

_**Face value wisdom and happy lies**_

_**You take what they give,**_

_**And go back and cry!**_

_**You're so close to me that you nearly died!**_

_**Here you are**_

_**Down on your knees again**_

_**Trying to find air **_

_**To breathe again **_

_**And only surrender will help you now!**_

_**I love you **_

_**Please see and believe again**_

_**They don't have to **_

_**Understand you**_

_**Be still (be still, be still)**_

_**Right and know **_

_**I understand you**_

_**Be still…**_

_**BE STILL!**_

_**Here you are down on your knees again!**_

_**Trying to find air**_

_**To breathe again!**_

_**And only surrender will help you now!**_

_**The flood gates**_

_**Are breaking**_

_**I'm pouring out!**_

_**Here you are**_

_**Down on your knees (ah-oh-ah-ah-oh)**_

_**Trying to find air**_

_**To breathe (ah-oh-ah-ah-oh)**_

_**Right where I want you to be again**_

_**I love you**_

_**Please see and believe again**_

_**Here you are **_

_**Down on your knees again (ah-oh-ah-ah-oh)**_

_**Trying to find air**_

_**To breathe again (ah-oh-ah-ah-oh)**_

_**Right where I want you to be again**_

_**See and believe!**_

As our encore ends I smile bright to the crowd.

"Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! Have a great night and drive safely!" I turn my mic off and drop it to the ground. I then make my way backstage to meet some of my lucky fans.

"Oh em gee!" one of the girls squeals, almost bursting my eardrums. I wince.

"Hi. I'm Kairi. Lead singer for kingdom of hearts. Um… any questions?" the same girl raises her hand, her eyeballs nearly popping out of their sockets.

"I have one!" I point to her and nod. "Where do you get your inspiration for your songs?" I sigh and sit down.

"My inspiration comes from my heart, and from all of my fans. I really wouldn't have the courage to do any of this without you guys' loyalty. I guess, I write music based off of everything that goes on in my heart, mind, and soul." I smile. "Any more?" one small boy -10 or 12- raises his hand. I point.

"Some say you're dating your co-singer. Is it true?" I wince and glance at Sora to see he's blushing.

"I-… we-… um… different question please?" I rub my temples and look at the small crowd.

"Are you working on anything new?" I nod and gesture for Roxas to hand me my black guitar. I strum a few cords softly, smiling.

"This is only the acoustic version but I hope you like it anyway."

'_**I'm strong**_

_**But I break**_

_**I'm stubborn**_

_**And I make plenty of mistakes**_

_**Yeah I'm hard**_

_**And life with me is never,**_

_**Easy,**_

_**To figure out**_

_**Loved and jaded but also lovely**_

_**All you have to do is hold me**_

_**And you'll know and you'll see**_

_**Just how,**_

_**Sweet it can be,**_

_**If you trust me,**_

_**Love me **_

_**Let me,**_

_**Maybe, maybe.**_

_**Someday,**_

_**When we're at the same place,**_

_**When we're on the same road,**_

_**When it's okay to hold my hand**_

_**That feeling lost,**_

_**Without all the excuses**_

_**When it's just because,**_

_**You love me**_

_**You let me**_

_**You need me**_

_**Then maybe, maybe**_

_**All you have to do is hold me**_

_**And you'll know and you'll see **_

_**Just how, sweet it can be**_

_**If you'll trust me **_

_**Love me**_

_**Let me**_

_**Maybe…maybe,**_

_**I'm confusing as hell! **_

_**I know that sound!**_

_**And I'll probably never have it all**_

_**Figured out!**_

_**But all I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world,**_

_**Without you!**_

_**And I promise I'll try,**_

_**Yeah I'm gonna try,**_

_**To give you every little part of me**_

_**Every single detail you missed with your eyes.**_

_**Then maybe, maybe yeah maybe…maybe…**_

I cut the song off with one last strum and smile at the awed crowd then at my awed band-mates.

"whoa." I stand and nod to Riku to take my guitar.

"That's right. I can write my own songs." I smirk and begin to walk away but am stopped by a shrill 'no!'

"NO! You can't go!" I stop, turn, and glare at the girl.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do." My eyes start to glow a dark violet and black begins to seep onto my skin. "I am Kairi. I take orders from no one. I am my own controller." My voice darkens with the help of my Anti. "I give my own orders. You can't control me." Xion gasps and grabs Roxas's arm. Sora bolts for me and loops an arm around my waist. I close my eyes and collapse in his arms; unconscious.

-Break-

"I cannot believe you did that young lady!" I sigh and look at my mom's burgundy eyes, filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just. I got all emotional from being accused of loving Sora and then I started Maybe an-"

"W-w-w-wait! Did you say Sora? The boy you loved that moved away when you guys were 13?" I nod, tearing up and thinking about that memory.

"Yeah. Mom… the problem is… I think I am in love with him." The tears fall as my mom hugs me tight sobbing.

"Then go for it Kairi. Go for it." I sniff and let out a choked laugh.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if all of this is for nothing? What if I'll never be normal again?" I sob into my mom's black and silver top.

"You just have to trust that he won't say no. Kairi. You have to believe that he loves you." I lean back and look into my mom's teary eyes. She smiles at me and hugs me tight.

"I love you mom." I smile.

"I love you too baby girl. Now go get your man." I nod and walk out my door, my skirt trailing after me. (A/N she is wearing the same outfit Yuna wore in the beginning of Final Fantasy- it is the blue outfit.) I run into Sora's new dressing room and freeze in the doorway. The sight I see breaks my heart in two all over again. My tears fall freely onto my baby blue shirt.

"No…" Sora gasps and jumps away from the girl that shouted at me earlier. I place a hand over my mouth and glance at the two of them back and forth. "You…" I look at Sora with my emotions spilling out into my eyes. "Why?" I sob once and run out into the hall. Footsteps approach behind me.

"Kairi! That was nothing! She came onto me!" I whirl and glare at him, my eyes turning red.

"Bullshit! You were the one shoving your tongue down HER throat!" I glare harder and fist my hands.

"What you saw-"

"Shut UP! I don't want to fuckin hear it!" I wince and turn around, sprinting into Xion's room. I burst in on her and Roxas making out. They break apart and Xion runs up to me, noticing the black tint to my skin.

"What happened!" I hug her and sob.

"S-Sora!" is all I manage to get out before another rack of tears burst. Roxas glares at his door way.

"What did you do?" I glance back at the doorway for a second then tear my eyes away just as quick. I let out another group of sobs and hug my sister tighter.

"She walked in on me and Aqua." I cry harder and collapse to my knees.

"I thought you were supposed to love Kairi! Not some bimbo with a chest!" Roxas shouts at his brother making me cringe and sniff. My Anti makes her way to the surface of my soul and takes over. I let her without questioning.

"Now you better listen and you better fucking listen well. You hurt Kairi so bad tonight, she may never get over this and I may never get the hell out. So if you really are truly fuckin sorry and only want her; you do something no one else has ever done before. You get on your knees and you beg her to love you again. You tell her she's your only lover and you better fucking hope she forgives you. Otherwise I know for a damn fact that your Anti and I will never EVER get to be happy, and if I'm not happy… well then no body will ever be fucking happy again." I gasp inside my mind and thank her over and over and over again.

'No problem. Now. Stand tall and assertive, show that you won't give in so easily.' I nod and stand tall.

"K-Kairi. I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I never wanted to h-hurt you. Kairi. I love you. I love you so much and I know that it's impossible for people like us to love but Kairi… dammit I'm in love with you! And when Aqua kissed me I was thinking of you! I promise. If you give me another chance, I promise. I will be the best damn thing that will ever happen to you! Please Kairi! Just please, PLEASE! Forgive me! I. Love. You! Just please please PLEASE! Take me ba- mmph!" I silence his loud voice with a French kiss and a giggle.

"Shut up Sora." Everyone leaves quickly sensing what I have in mind.

"Am I forgiven?" I nod and link my arms around Sora's neck.

"Now and forever. Sora… I love you too… always have, always will. Now kiss me you idiot." My lips are soon covered with warmer ones. I melt and sigh. I might just like being with someone. In fact, it's a lot better than being alone. I actually kind of love it. It makes me happy to know I'm not alone.

And never will be again.

-End-

_**Oh my fucking GAWD! That chapter took me HOURS AND ENDLESS HOURS TO WRITE! It is the longest chapter I have EVER written. I finished this chapter while watching Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. My favorite titan movie. Lmao. I know this chapter had no lemons in it, I ran out of space and thought it was just too damn romantic to add any in. I felt the ending was a bit rushed though. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is sasusaku.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**So, the song list for this chapter from the first to the last is…- Monster by Paramore. New Perspective by Fireflight. Again By Flyleaf. And Maybe By Kelly Clarkson. **_

_**-Kiara chan-**_


	7. Disturbed

Dangerous.

Chapter 6- disturbed.

_When I walked away from my life the first time, I didn't expect anyone to follow me… or even care. It was as if someone actually cared; well it seemed that way until he pulled out a knife. I didn't think much about it at the time, but then I found out why he was there. He was there to murder me. At first I thought it was going to hurt… it didn't. The knife slid effortlessly into my chest then out again as if there was nothing there. I screamed for help but no one came. Nothing happened… but the one thing I knew was coming. The dark vortex of death. The one that would suck me down into the flaming pits of hell. The one I longed for…_

I bolt up out of my bed as my mother yells for me.

"Coming!" I yell back and pull my short black and red dress over my large chest and clasp the white leather choker to my neck. My hair – already long and wavy – bounces with every move I make. My heels click against my bathroom floor as I make my way to the mirror. Christina Aguilera's Express is blasting from my speakers. I sing along with a perfect toned voice.

'_It's a cold and crazy world, _

_That's raging outside._

_But baby me and all my girls,_

_We're bringing on the fire._

_Show a little leg,_

_Gotta shimmy your chest._

_It's a life,_

_It's a style,_

_It's a need,_

_It's… Burlesque' _

My speakers abruptly cut off as I finish the last note of Burlesque. I turn to see my brother grinning like a killer.

"What the hell do you want booger?" I ask, resting a hand on my hip.

"Mom says hurry up or you're going to be grounded from your phone and iPod. I groan and push the jerk out of my way, fluffing my hair and spraying hairspray in it to make it hold.

"Mom! I told you I have to take time to get ready! God! Just hold your horses and I will be down in a minute!" I hear nothing else so I assume she heard. I strut back to my bathroom and gloss my lips before trotting down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Pop tart?" my mom asks, placing the plate in front of me. I make a face and grab a banana.

"No. I only eat Toaster Strudels. Sorry. Gotta go mom. Love ya!" I pull my vintage Coach Poppy purse from its spot on a hook and slip my keys out of it.

"Okay…? Bye honey!" I press the button on my keys and my red Camaro beeps once. Smiling, I slide in the seat and turn up my stereo. Katy Perry blasts out of the speakers as I pull out of my driveway. I look to my left and see my best friend Shaya pulling out in her mustang and smirking at her mirror.

'Drama queen.' I laugh and drive behind her to our high school.

-Break-

'_**Kiss me**_

_**K-k-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your lovin,**_

_**Fill me with your poison!**_

_**Take me**_

_**T-t-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction!'**_

"When will you learn?" I giggle and look to my best friend then back to the giant hole in the wall.

"When I'm taught the right fucking spell!" I laugh and wave my hand, sealing the hole. A laugh erupts from the crowd that has now gathered around me and my best friend. I giggle.

"Miss Haruno… I really would appreciate it, if you would stop destroying my classroom." I sigh.

"Sorry Asuma-sensei." I walk over to my chair and sit back down. An evil laugh sounds out of the crowd still formed and I wince as I recognize it.

"Go FIGURE that Haruno would fuck up the spell." I blush and shake my head.

"It takes a real expert to screw up like I do Karin." I retort with a smirk.

"A real expert in what? Failing?" I scrunch my nose in hatred.

"Takes a failure to know a failure." The class laughs and walks back to their seats.

"Okay you two… enough!" my mouth shuts just as I was about to let out a river of curses. I settle back down only to be called up to the front again. A groan makes its way out of my voice box and out of my mouth as I get up.

"Yes Asuma-sensei?"

"I would like to see you after class Sakura." I sigh and nod, sprinting back to my seat.

"What did he say?" I look at Shaya.

"I have to stay after class. If I'm not out in 10 minutes… tell Tsunade." A smirk graces my lips, ending my sarcastic statement.

-Break-

"Sakura… im assigning you tutor." I widen my green eyes.

"WHAT?"

"You and I both know that you need it Sakura. You are failing this class and need at least an A to get that scholarship you want." I sigh.

"Who is it?"

"Pardon?"

"Who are you getting to tutor me?"

"That question will be answered at around 5:00 tonight. I will pick a student of mine with straight A's and send him or her to your house." I nod.

"Yes Asuma-sensei." And with that, he dismisses me and I'm on my way to my next class.

-Back home.-

"You're failing magic?" my mom asks while cooking shrimp teriyaki.

"Yes mom. Im failing magic." She scoffs.

"You are a haruno Sakura… how the hell can you be failing magic?" I sigh.

"I don't have the slightest fecking clue."

"I'm not failing any of my classes. In fact… I have straight-"

"You have straight C's Koda." He glares at me and goes to hug my best friend who is just coming into the living room. They kiss as I gag and groan at their lovey-dovey ness.

"Oh shut it Sakura. You don't have a say in anything. You have never had a boyfriend." I glare at Koda. He knows that is a fuckin touchy subject.

"Whatever. Im not hungry anymore." I stand and run upstairs only to be disturbed 15 minutes later by a knock on my door.

"Hey… um… Asuma sent me to tutor you… your mom told me you were up here." I sniff and wipe my eyes, standing up and opening my door. I nearly die when I find out who it is that Asuma sent.

"Sasuke?" he nods staring at my running mascara. "o-oh… sorry, I was watching a sad movie." He continues to stare at me.

"You're a terrible liar Haruno." I glare at him and pull him into my room.

"I cannot believe Asuma sent you…" a perfectly sculpted eyebrow of his shoots up in question.

"Why? You don't want to spend time with me?" I shake my head.

"I am so not going to get any studying done with you as my tutor Sasuke-kun." A smile grazes my lips as my crush leans down softly and places a kiss on my lips. "And my family thinks im single…" I scoff.

"And that's a good thing too… otherwise we wouldn't be able to do this. Your mom would never trust me again." I'm pulled closer to his chest and lips covered by his in need.

"I…need this… scholar…ship. Sasuke. So… you need to stop distracting me and tutor me you nerd." I smirk and fog up his geeky glasses. "You incredibly sexy nerd." He pouts.

"fine." I flick his lips lightly

"Don't pout sasuke-kun." I smile again and pull him to sit down on my bed.

"Okay. Now… we have got work to do. What is the basic sleep spell?"

(A/N I hate teaching parts in stories so I'm skipping this Kay?)

-Tomorrow at school.-

"OH MY GOD I ACED THE TEST!" I scream into Shaya's ear, a wild grin on my face.

"Okay first things first… OOWW! Second. Wow. Your Uchiha boyfriend must be a really good tutor. How did he teach you? Through his lips or through-"

"SHUT. UP!" I hold a finger to her blabbermouth and glare around the hall. "We are trying to keep us a secret dammit! I do NOT feel like getting mobbed by his crazy fuckin fan girls. Sneezus!" I take a deep breath in and laugh. "No. we actually practiced magic." A smirk forms on my best friends face.

"What kind of magic?" I gasp.

"You perv!" a giggle escapes her lips at my comment and I'm dragged into gym by a small girl with fucking man strength.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL YOUTHS! IT IS TIME TO PRACTICE YOUR CHARMIX TRANSFORMATIONS!" Oh… did I forget to mention? We have an all girls gym class… and Gai for a damn lunatic teacher.

"God I hate charmix. I don't like it when my feet can't touch the ground." I look over at Shaya.

"You don't have to fly shay… you can keep your pedicured toes on the ground ya know…" she blinks in confusion.

"Right… I knew that!"

"OKAY! I WILL NOW CALL YOU FROM YOUR LAST NAMES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER!" I stand in annoyance until my name is called.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" I step forward and hold my hands out in front of me.

"CHARMIX POWER! DARKNESS OF THE SOUL!" I close my eyes as the dark power washes over me. The transformation ends and I'm left standing, with dark auras surrounding me. I hear gasps from all around me at my dark magic. Gai looks at me like I'm insane and kind of does a gay little skip/run to his office. Ten seconds later…

"Haruno Sakura. To my office… NOW!" I groan and deactivate my charmix, grabbing my stuff and walking to Tsunade's office.

-Break-

"You know damn well you aren't like the other kids Sakura!" I look up at my mom literally screaming in my ear.

"NOBODY FUCKING TOLD ME I USE DARK MAGIC MOM! I HAVE NO ONE TO TEACH ME HOW TO USE IT!" hot tears stream down my cheeks as I finish my first argument with my mom. I run upstairs and collapse into my bed sobbing.

"Sakura?" I lift my head at Shaya's voice sounding from my doorway.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I just didn't ever have enough courage to."

"I don't care that you didn't tell me… but I do care that you never told me that you had such a fuckin awesome Charmix outfit!" I roll my eyes at her and hug my best friend with all I've got. "Oh… and Sasuke's pissed…" I lean back and look at my doorway. Sure as hell enough… my boyfriend is standing there… looking like he was about to shoot something… I just pray to god it isn't me.

"Sasuke I-"he holds a hand up to stop me.

"Why did you tell Shaya?" I wince.

"Because she's my best friend and I will never keep secrets from her. Why are you not pissed about the black magic thing?" Sasuke smirks.

"Because I could feel your magic was dark." I look at him, head cocked to the side in question.

"How?" I ask.

"Cause I use dark magic." I smile.

"I knew I wasn't the only one!" I jump up to hug him.

"Okay… yeah bye guys… I'll see you at school tomorrow okay Saki?" I nod and smile up at my boyfriend's beautiful eyes.

"Okay shay." A smirk slowly makes its way onto my lips.

"Since we both use dark magic… how about we mix it to create a little stronger version?" Sasuke pulls me close, making my cheeks tint rose.

"I would love that." His hand travels down to my butt and squeezes softly, letting me feel what I want to feel. I breathe out my mint breath and fog up his glasses. He takes them off and lays me softly on my bed. A soft sigh escapes my lips as my head hits the pillow. Sasuke kisses me again with want and need mixed in with the love. We both moan at the same time, causing him to move a little faster. Considering this is both our first times, he seems pretty experienced.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" a nod comes from his busy head. I moan loud when his mouth closes over my nipple. His other hand, that isn't busy fondling me, is traveling down to my legs… and whatever is between them. I groan when his hand touches my clothed privates. "S-Sasuke!" a moan comes from my now speeding lungs. His mouth releases my boob with a small 'pop' then goes to my other as his hand undoes my belt. I moan again at his hands. I cover my mouth, causing the breaths and moans I had been letting out to cease. Sasuke looks up at me and pulls my hand down.

"Don't… I like hearing your moans." I blush and look down at him smiling at me. His smile fades to a smirk, and I begin to wonder what he has planned. His finger then plunges into my core, making me squeak and then moan loud enough to overpower my radio. My crush then crawls over me and hovers while keeping his finger inside me. I squeeze my eyes shut as a feeling of pure pleasure washes over me for about a minute. I open them looking at Sasuke undoing his belt my eye widen in both fear and want as his member is released freely. I open my mouth to whimper but am silenced by my lover's lips. He takes that chance to push into me softly and slowly. I squeeze my eyes shut in agony as the feeling of being broken apart surrounds me. Sasuke, sensing my discomfort, stops about halfway in.

"You okay?" I nod once and force myself to relax around him. His hips then move in further to mine, shredding what was left of my innocence. "Ah! Sasuke-kun!" he stops again sealing his lips over mine. He then thrusts in all the way causing a scream to erupt from my esophagus. I close my eyes for a second, only to open them and see my lover smiling down at me. I blush a deep rose and look away. I moan softly as he begins to move. I latch my legs around his hips, silently telling him to go faster. Sasuke then begins to pound into me harder and faster, my insides squeezing into a mess of pleasure. Something in me snaps apart causing a shrill screech to escape my lungs. Sasuke collapses beside me, pulling me close.

"You're so beautiful Sakura-chan." I blush under his compliment and smile.

"And you're incredibly perfect Sasuke-kun." He chuckles softly.

"Far from it actually… I'm not anywhere near perfect." I kiss his neck softly.

"I think we are perfect for each other. Which makes both of us… perfect!" I smile and look up into his onyx eyes.

"forever." We both agree and curl up under my blanket.

_**Woo!**____**Another**____**chapter**____**finished!**____**Hell**____**yes**____**I**____**am**____**on**____**a**____**roll!**__** –**__**Does**____**happy**____**dance-**____**okay**__**… **__**so**____**I**____**know**____**I**____**haven**__**'**__**t**____**updated**____**in**____**a**____**while**____**and**____**I**____**will**____**hopefully**____**have**____**the**____**seventh**____**chapter**____**up**____**soon**____**enough.**____**I**____**kinda**____**felt**____**this**____**chapter**____**was**____**rushed**____**(it**____**was.**____**I**____**had**____**to**____**hurry**____**to**____**finish**____**it.)**____**And**____**I**____**knew**____**I**____**had**____**to**____**get**____**it**____**done**____**in**____**time**____**before**____**I**____**left**____**to**____**go**____**to**____**Florida**____**so**____**I**____**have**____**this**____**one**____**finished**____**and**____**should**____**have**____**the**____**next**____**one**____**up**____**soon.**____**I**____**fucking**____**promise.**____**:)**_

_**The**____**next**____**chapter**____**is**____**my**____**new**____**obsession**____**couple;**____**Ulquiorra**____**and**____**Orihime.**___

_**Ja-ne!**_

_**Kiara-chan.**_


	8. Forgotten

Dangerous

Chapter 7: forgotten

"I'm really getting worried about her Ichigo…" I hear Rukia's voice through the thick wood of my door. "She's been like that ever since… you know… the Las Noches incident." My face cringes in pain as I let my memory wander to those few weeks that I was trapped.

"Are you afraid… woman?" Ulquiorra's voice rings through my head softly though as sure as anything in the world. My head slams back down on my pillow as I let out another rack of silent sobs.

"We can't really do anything Rukia… she won't listen to any of us. Let alone forget about the Espada." I squeeze my eyes shut and curl up into a ball. The pains of losing the one I love just too much too bear. My mind drifts as I fall into a deep sleep.

-Break-

_My breath begins to come in short and shallow gasps as the man on top of me pounds faster. I feel the coil in my abdomen break and I cum with his name on my lips._

"_Ulquiorra-kun!"_

My eyes snap open in fear.

'Did I just… fantasize about Ulquiorra?' I shake my head and stand up. 'Forget Orihime. Forget.' My legs carry me to my closet as I pick out a pink tank top and a blue mini-skirt with matching sandals. I then grab my Vera Bradley tote and grab the keys to my MINI cooper and walk out the door.

'_**This one's for you and me**_

_**Living out our dreams!**_

_**We are right where we should be**_

_**With my arms out wide**_

_**I open my eyes**_

_**And now all I wanna see…**_

_**Is a sky full of lighters!**_

_**A sky full of lighters!'**_

I sing along to the new Bad Meets Evil single and watch the light, waiting for it to turn green.

"Mother HEFFER come on! I have been waiting here for about 7 minutes waiting for the green light! Go!" I sigh in relief as the red light flashes to green. "Thank you!" I hit the gas pedal and shoot forward, continuing my quest for an alcoholic drink. My phone rings out my favorite song Sing by My Chemical Romance, telling me that Rukia is calling. I lift the droid to my ear.

"Yello?" Rukia gags.

"You know I hate it when you answer the phone like that." I giggle.

"Yeah I know. So what's up? You and Ichigo forget to use a condom again?" my best friend growls on the other end.

"Shut it. That was once. One damn time. And no. I was just wondering where the hell you ran off to." She rants.

"I need a drink. You wanna meet me at Calypso?" I ask, turning into the parking lot of my favorite club.

"Sure. Hang on I'll be there in 15." I 'ok' her and hang up.

"hey suji. Im going in and you can't stop me!" the tall guard for the entrance holds up a finger then shifts so his palm is lying flat up. I sigh and begin to dig my I.D out of my tote. "here." I hand it to him with a grimace. He hands it back and opens the door. "Thanks" I mumble and walk in right as one of my favorite songs come on.

"Hey Orihime! I didn't know you came out of your funk!" I look to my left and see kikyo running towards me waving. I smile and nod.

"I decided it really wasn't fair to worry everyone else because I was feeling pity for myself." My smile fades again as I think of his sad expression.

"I was… beginning to gain an interest in you guys…" my eyes tear up again.

"Sorry kikyo. I uh need to use the bathroom." I sprint to the girls' restroom and lock myself in a stall, bawling and sobbing.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come…'

-Break-

'_**On that day**_

_**When you need your brothers and sisters to care**_

_**I'll be right here.**_

_**Citizen soldiers**_

_**Holding the life of the ones that we guide**_

_**From the dark of despair**_

_**Standing on guard**_

_**For the ones that we sheltered**_

_**We'll always be ready**_

_**Because we will always be there!'**_

I walk out of the bathroom into the song that then envelops me with sorrow and despair.

'I want you here…' I sit in the bar and order two margaritas. Downing them in seconds, I stand with a small buzz and begin the way back to my house.

"It got hot out didn't it?" I whirl around to look for him; the owner of the voice that just spoke out in the night.

"Who's there?" I ask, my voice slightly slurred from the consumption of alcohol.

"You know me… well at least you did. Was your memory erased woman? Do you have no recognition of our meeting?" I widen my eyes at the silhouette in front of me. I squint my eyelids into looking further to who it is. The figure steps forward two steps and into the streetlamp light. My eyes widen to saucers and I gasp.

"U-Ulquiorra?" my gray eyes brim with tears.

"Yes. It's me woman." I continue to cry though not with sadness but instead I shed tears of happiness.

"You're back. Oh Ulquiorra! You're back!" I hug him tightly and smile when I feel his arms snake around my waist.

"Yes… I am back… Orihime." I gasp and look into his bright green eyes. I place a hand on his expressionless face.

"You said my name… you… Ulquiorra!" I smash my lips onto his. He takes a small staggering step back but gives in anyway. I open my eyes only to find that his are already open and looking into mine. I smile against his lips and feel his arms tug me closer. I moan as his hands wrap around my waist and his tongue slips into my mouth. We break apart for air and I push my forehead to his in a loving gesture.

"Why? How…?" I ask confused. He smiles for the first time I've ever seen and grabs my hand for a second. Then let's go and closes my hand into a fist.

"I have a house not too far from here… come by when you can take it all." A single wink from his hypnotizing eye and he's gone. I open my fist and smile.

"So that's where you went…" I clip my blue snowflake pin onto the strap of my shirt and walk back to my house.

-Break-

I smirk at myself in the full body mirror hanging on the back of my door. I twirl slowly and chuckle.

'I never thought I would wear this again…' my fingers curl around the ending of the top layer with a grimace 'wow.' With one last look into the mirror, I walk out my door and get into my MINI, starting it and hearing my Anna Blue CD blaring out So Alone. I smile and open my mouth to sing along.

'_**My face against the window pane**__**  
><strong>__**A tear for every drop of rain**__**  
><strong>__**I am so lonely and so sad**__**  
><strong>__**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad**__**  
><strong>__**I am so lonely and so sad**__**  
><strong>__**Living in a dream I've never had**__**  
><strong>__**My face against the window pane**__**  
><strong>__**A tear for every drop of rain**__**  
><strong>__**I'm living like already I have died**__**  
><strong>__**Have died**__**  
><strong>__**Emptiness a present past**__**  
><strong>__**A silent scream to shatter glass**__**  
><strong>__**I have to go; it's time for me to fly**__**  
><strong>__**I am so lonely and so sad**__**  
><strong>__**You're the reason that I'm feeling bad**__**  
><strong>__**I am so lonely and so sad**__**  
><strong>__**Living in a dream I've never had**__**  
><strong>__**(Wake me with your kiss)' **_

I stop singing abruptly to turn into Ulquiorra's driveway.

'Damn… his house is huge!' I turn my car off and teleport to the front door, knocking softly.

"Ulquiorra-kun? Are you home?" I knock again and the door swiftly opens as though it did automatically. I peer inside the candle lit home and slowly take a step inside. The door shuts behind me as an eerie laugh runs down the old staircase. I roll my eyes and clutch one of the pins on my white and black dress for reassurance. "Ulquiorra-kun…" I look around quickly and sit down on the Victorian couch. A tear escapes its confines as I sit (supposedly) alone in my crush's house.

"Please do not cry Woman. I am here." I jump at the sound of his voice but sigh in relief nonetheless.

"Ulquiorra you frightened me." He frowns and reaches for my hands clasped tightly in front of me on my lap.

"I did not mean to… Orihime… please do not be frightened." I smile and hug him.

"I'm not anymore." I feel the zipper on the back of my dress being pulled down and I gasp.

"What is wrong? I told you to come only when you could handle it all…did you think I was joking?" I shake my head no and look into his green eyes.

"I was just a little surprised is all. You can continue Ul-kun." A smirk forms on his dark lips as they cover my pale ones His lips leave mine to nibble on my earlobe before whispering something sexy.

"I will have you screaming my name by the nights end. I can promise you that." I squeak and blush a crimson red.

"Ulquiorra-kun…" I let a small whimper out and wrap my legs around his hips. My dress is peeled away from my body and I'm left in my matching red undergarments. I make the mistake of looking into his beautiful eyes. My gaze locks with his as his hands begin to travel south down to my inner thighs. I moan, breaking his concentration; his hand falters and stops right at my panty (A/N I fucking hate that word! =3) line. I look at his hand and push it down a little further, into my underwear. I gasp as his fingers brush my clit softly. He stops and stares at me, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" I shake my head and grind my hips against his fingers.

"No. It feels good." His fingers continue downward softly and enter me. I moan and arch my back at the feeling. Knowing the pleasuring feeling already, I just moan at how good it feels.

"You are not a virgin." He more states then asks. I shake my head.

"No I'm not… are you?" it is a really personal question to ask, but I just want to know…

"I-… I think so… I have never done this before. Does that make me a virgin?" I nod and smile.

"I can change that." With shaking hands, I reach for the white belt holding his dark jeans up. I unlatch it and pull his pants down to reveal the large lump in his boxers. I smirk and grip it softly in my fist, earning a small intake of breath from the former Espada.

"What did you do? That feels good…" I nod.

"Sshh… wait a sec." I pull his boxers down and clasp his length in my hand slowly pumping up and down. Ulquiorra's hips quiver and jerk up against my hand. I smile and lean down, breathing on it.

"Ah!" his breath I hear starts to become faster and erratic. My lips close around the tip and my tongue touches his cold skin, licking in a circle. My head begins to bob with an unknown rhythm as I suck softly on his cock. A soft moan escapes the 4th Espada's lips. My fingers curl around the base and pump up quickly while my lips move down. Warm liquid starts to fill my mouth and I struggle to swallow it all. A satisfied smirk on my face, I lean back up and pull Ulquiorra's face down to mine. Our lips meet and without warning, he enters me, just stretching me slightly enough to cause me to moan. I grind my hips up and cause friction between us, causing us both to moan. His movements start out slow and soft but gradually shift to fast and antagonizingly hard. I moan at his quickening pace and pull my hips us to meet with his. At the new angle I put us in; he hits my sweet spot with every thrust. I scream with pleasure as my Technicolor orgasm brings up to a high. He hits it one more time, causing my eyes to cross with ecstasy.

"ULQUIORRA!" I scream his name out and clutch onto my lover's shoulders. He releases a dark chuckle along with his seed.

"I told you I would have you screaming my name." I laugh and pull him close.

"Ulquiorra…?" I start.

"Yes Orihime?"

"I … I love you." A smile stretches across his lips.

"I love you too." A smile then forms on mine and I delve deeper into my fantasy with the man I love.

_/).(\peek-a-boo/)^.^(\_

_**Okay I know you probably hate me now for doing this couple but I just cannot get enough of them… seriously. I will be starting a new story called The Forbidden Alliance and it involves their daughter (my o.c) Kaori. And Ichigo and Rukia's son (my other o.c.) Aisen. I hope I can get the first chappy up soon. If I can't don't hate me! I really would like some reviews please! I won't post anymore chapters until I get at least 3. If not more. So please please PLEASE tell me how you liked it and don't bother flaming me because I will delete this story if I get any flames. Okay so I really hated the ending of this story but it's about 3:00 in the morning here so I'm tired as hell. I am really bad at writing lemons… except for the one in chapter 3 that was amazing lol. So if you have time check out my new story when it gets up and REVIEW THIS ONE PLEASE! Oh and seeing as how I have not yet gotten ONE review on The List of Change yet… I am still not posting the 7**__**th**__** chapter until I do get at least one. So review that one too please! **_

_**The next chapter is going to be… my new unhealthy obsession… Marshall Lee and Fiona. HeeHee! Yes. Nerds rule. So yeah, it really isn't an obsession but I do love them to death ^3^.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Kiara-Chan! **_


	9. Another Author's Note!

Okay so this is upsetting me. I was hoping to have at least _one _review on this story. So now I'm just a little pissed. So I will not be updating this story until I get reviews. Thank you for your time and R&R PLEASE!

-kiara-chan


End file.
